smilocidefandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin and Clover Celeste
Calvin and Clover Celeste are twin alicorn/hippocampus hybrids who were born on June 15, 2006, with Clover arriving shortly before Calvin. Like alicorn wings, their hippocampus tails are stored as special cells within their body that reconstruct form when charged with the appropriate elemental-based energy (in this case, water-based). As many who combine two elements (one of which must be light, darkness, or draconian severe, strong, and difficult to express element, most often referring to dragons) they have standard summon forms as well as secondary summon forms granted by their guardians. Calvin's name is perhaps the most ironic (meaning bald), as he has more hair than anyone else in the family (taking after his grampa). It is more fitting, however, when read with one of alternate meanings for bald: undisguised or blunt. Calvin has very little patience for incompetence or tomfoolery, and doesn't mince words. He often seems brash and blunt, yet never acts without a plan or speaks without purpose. Always thinking on his feet, Calvin rarely loses his cool, is well suited for physical competition, and specializes in taking the offensive. Clover, likewise, has a name that fits her meek personality. Like red clover, she is shy, sweet, and withdrawn, with exceptional prowess in supportive and healing arts. While at times she may seem a little naive, she is actually quite clever and simply knows when to effectively feign ignorance to avoid conflict, dispel awkward situations, or even just to appear cuter to someone. Though her relationship with Frankie has significantly increased her social skills in recent years, she retains her soft-spoken and coy demeanor. Regardless of how fitting their names are, they merely fit serendipitously. Elizabeth chose their names out of her fondness for alliteration and matching initials (CC). Calvin From an early age, Calvin greatly admired his father, even to the point of trying to style his own hair after Mars' (though his hair was too heavy, and he eventually settled on the half-vertical style he wears today). He consistently applied himself in an effort to match his father's speed, and developed a strong sense of determination and discipline. He slowly began to master everything he set his mind to, be it physical activity, artistic expression, or logical reasoning. Though hard work could not overcome some of the physical advantages (e.g. Dyna's instinct, raw power, and remarkable hardiness), his wit often could, and he became known as one of the more powerful and intelligent members of the group. As a result of his dedication and success, he developed a deep disdain for laziness and illogical thought, and eventually became moderately cynical and sarcastic towards those he felt were not exerting a fitting level of effort or intelligence. To this end, his relationship with his niece Bluebelle perhaps became the most unique, as she would deliberately attempt to find the most convoluted and inefficient ways to accomplish things around him, both frustrating his impatience and appealing to his admiration of dedication and logical reasoning (if in a roundabout way). His sarcastic retorts and observations on her antics, similarly, appealed to Bluebelle's mischievous and devious personality, ultimately resulting in an awkward shared sense of respect and camaraderie. Regardless of this exception, Calvin often found himself gravitating towards more physically active or intellectually stimulating company, as he would grow restless when stationary and bored when presented with easy tasks. Calvin currently has four particularly important relationships in his life, aside from the aforementioned mentioned relationships with Bluebelle and Mars. He is nigh inseparable from his sister, a trait shared since birth. In spite of his occasional frustration with her whimsical and frequently purposefully naive behavior, he is fiercely loyal and defensive, and even admires her ability to use naivety to accomplish her goals at times. Two other important relationships are tied to his relationship with his sister. The first is his rival, Benjamin. Though initially frustrated and dejected by Clover's increased interest in spending time with Ben, Calvin now enjoys the competition they share, and considers him a friend and "project". Though he usually delights in completely outclassing anyone he can, Calvin tends to under-perform around Ben, hoping to drive him to the same hard work and determination that his own father instilled through similar practices. That's not to say he's actually willing to let Ben win a given competition (in this, he differs from Mars, who would let little Calvin win a handful of races here and there), but he does know how his sister feels about her suitor, and is determined to make sure that she gets the best stallion she deserves. Conversely, his relationship with Sabin'nth is confusing and complicated. He is confused by the concept of her curse and its similarities to how his father describes love (as an overwhelming desire to care for and protect another person, regardless of consequences), even now after the curse has been broken. This stems from his insistence of studying things until he knows how they work, for while he understands the concept of "magic" (more on that later), he cannot grasp the concept of applying magic unwillingly (as in the case of a "curse"). Though he still feels a strong affinity for Sabin'nth and desires to further explore their friendship, this relationship is growing slowly due to his dedication to training his sister's suitor, as well as Sabin'nth's occasional extended leaves. Regardless, he still appreciates the respite (from "third wheel" status) he enjoys when spending time with Sabin'nth. The last of these important relationships is with his guardian nightmare consumer, Minni. He views her as a mentor and teacher, and admires her strength and sharp tongue. Because guardians tend to affect their wards, Minni is the reason Calvin is able to practice fire arts (which he uses to compete with and drive Benjamin to master his own fire abilities). Similarly, his aforementioned increase in outward cynicism and sarcasm is likely due to Minni's influence on his personality. In spite of the increased temper and boldness, Calvin consistently keeps his head clear and his emotions in check, and consequently Vribe believes he may someday be responsible enough to release and handle Minni's dragon form. Due to his restless and curious spirit, Calvin is the only member of the group fluent in secondary/tertiary languages (aside from Dyna, who is fluent in Spanish), and often mutters insults in Latin when he feels the need to get something off his chest, but realizes that it would not be constructive to do so. He enjoys drawing and writing, and occasionally has writing "jam sessions" with Li'l Dutchin. His most important physical possession is a stuffed tiger he received for Christmas, which he aptly named Hobbes. Clover While Calvin admired his father growing up, Clover admired her brother (like her brother, this even extended to hair style, which was a product of young Calvin's experimentation in various arts and trades). Coupled with her shy, withdrawn personality, she would often stick to his side like glue, and would frequently become distraught if separated for an extended period of time. When dealing with other friends and family, she would usually hang back and let Calvin do most of the interacting and talking (the exceptions were with her parents, her sister Belle, her nieces and Brielle, and Li'l Dutchin), so her interpersonal skills continued to stagnate. In spite of this, however, she became increasingly perceptive of more subtle aspects of conversation, particularly body language and emotion. She grew fascinated by what others said without words, and eventually mastered the more stealth-oriented aspects of her light abilities in order to observe without being noticed, a practice which allowed her to feel safe and comfortable, even away from Calvin's side. Though she slowly grew more independent, she was still socially awkward when separated from her brother. Her first step towards breaking this habit came when she took notice of her sister's adopted son, Li'l Dutchin. Like Calvin, LD loved to read and write, and was exceptionally tough for his diminutive size. Though he lacked the outward confidence Calvin held, the similarities were still strong enough to invoke admiration and eventually a little crush from Clover. Though she never gained the boldness to act on her fledgeling feelings, this marked the first time she actively sought to communicate with someone outside her immediate close relationships. Baby steps. The second step came in the form of her second niece, Brielle. Brielle was born mute, and not surprisingly, had difficulty communicating with others. However, Clover was remarkably adept at understanding Brielle's frustrated (and sometimes panicked) miming, even to the point she understood complex and abstract concepts after only a few flailing hoof movements. Though initially uncomfortable with the idea, Clover became Brielle's "official" interpreter, and like a kid thrown into the deep end of the pool, Clover learned to communicate with others outside her comfort zone through sudden, overwhelming exposure. Clover's introduction and subsequent bonding to Frankie was perhaps the most significant development in her personality. Like Minni's influence on her ward, Frankie influenced Clover's personality as well, and she gradually became significantly more outgoing and bubbly. Though still shy and reserved by society's standards, she gained a love for silliness, quirky activities, and even a bit of sneaky flirtation. Aside from these crucial developmental relationships, Clover does have a few other friendships among the group as well. The first, and perhaps most obvious, is Benjamin. Like Li'l Dutchin (albeit in different aspects), Benjamin reminds Clover of her brother: competitive, determined, outgoing, somewhat easily frustrated, and (coincidentally) blue haired. While Clover is still too shy to outright admit liking Ben, Calvin knows how his sister feels, and has set events in motion to help Ben move it along. While Calvin excels in media arts such as writing and drawing, Clover excels in performing arts, such as singing. She has a soft, yet melodious voice, and occasionally practices with her mother, who has a fondness for playing guitar, ukulele, and the like. She also enjoys occasionally harmonizing with McKayla and Kopin, who share similar dispositions; they don't speak much, but they don't need words to enjoy each others company. Eyes Of particular note in Calvin and Clover's physiology is the eye. They are the only characters deliberately drawn with black pupils. A genetic tick manifests itself through the two-toned iris and masked "magical" power, in order to prevent the royal families of Djinn (of which Elizabeth is a member) from mingling with commoners (such as Mars). Much life on Superion and Seiron expresses strength of soul through a soft glow in the eyes (regardless of the soul's abilities and strength). What many comprehend as "magic" is merely a tangible expression of the soul (hence, certain things happen to eyes when expressing this power, such as Dyna's eyes turning red when breathing fire), usually aligned to specific "elemental" properties such as light, water, fire, wind, darkness, and so on. As this expression is masked in Calvin and Clover, their pupils appear dark (this trait others, such as forehead horn's growth rate is not expressed in Belle due to the genetic train wreck involved in combining alicorn and cow DNA). While this would normally render all half-royal children incredibly feeble and easily spotted, the combination of light (from Elizabeth) and water (from Mars) creates a special element, referred to as a holy element. This element results in incredibly heightened light and healing-based abilities, which, combined with the masking effect in the eyes, renders Calvin and Clover roughly on par with standard light-based creatures like Elizabeth or Belle, albeit with a moderate boost in healing ability. Calvin, due to his bond with Minni, expresses an additional trait in his eyes. While he draws light and water from his own strength, he draws fire from his bond with Minni, and as such, expresses her sealing sign when using fire. The seal that traps Minni in pony form is a yellow star, which is mirrored faintly over Calvin's pupils when creating or manipulating fire. Category:Character Category:Smilean